


Between the Two of You

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Taeyong loves when his boyfriends baby him... Sometimes, but not all the time.





	Between the Two of You

“Are you ready to be a good boy for us?”

“Yes,” Taeyong replies from his spot on the floor, kneeling with his palms flat against his thighs, eyes downcast since he hasn’t been told to look up. His clothes are folded neatly in a pile to his right while to his left lay an assortment of lube, condoms, toys, and Taeyong’s favorite item a thin black collar with a single silver charm at the center. They didn’t always use the toys and he didn’t always wear the collar, but he’d laid everything out anyway, hoping to please his boyfriends. Johnny and Doyoung are sitting next to each other on the bed, Doyoung’s denim clad legs a contrast to Johnny’s black slacks, Taeyong staring at their bare feet while waiting for instructions.

“C’mere, kitten,” Johnny calls, his voice much deeper than usual, and Taeyong shivers a little at the sound before crawling forward to rest his head in Johnny’s lap. Taeyong’s eyes close automatically when Johnny starts to run his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp every so often. “Did you miss me?”

“Very much,” Taeyong replies instantly, running his cheek along Johnny’s left thigh. “You’ve been working so hard.”

“Should I be jealous?” Doyoung’s voice is teasing, but Taeyong still stiffens before reaching out his left hand to lightly rest of top of Doyoung’s foot. “Stand up, baby,” Doyoung commands, softly. “Let us see you.”

Taeyong isn’t ashamed of his nakedness, but it still felt strange to be nude while Johnny and Doyoung are still fully dressed. But this is the level of vulnerability that Taeyong craves, the thing that makes his body flush in both embarrassment and want. His face feels hot, but he rises to his feet, making sure to keep his hands at his sides lest he get in trouble for trying to cover himself. Taeyong can see and feel two sets of eyes rake over his body and it’s enough for him to draw in a shaky breath, his cock half hard already. Doyoung makes a spinning motion with one finger and Taeyonng nibbles on his bottom lip in nervousness before complying. He turns slowly, arching is back and sticking his ass out in a way that has Johnny mumbling, “fuck” under his breath. He shuffles forward after he completes ones full rotation, Doyoung beckoning to him with the crook of a finger.

“Very sexy,” Doyoung praises, standing up so Taeyong can sit in the bed. He automatically places his hands in his lap and folds his legs under him. “Safe word?”

“Lilac.”

“Good baby. Stay still and watch.”

Doyoung tugs Johnny up by his wrist and in the next moment they’re kissing. They’re almost the same height so Johnny barely has to lean down to fit their lips together, his hands resting on Doyoung’s slender waist while Doyoung is messing up Johnny’s perfectly styled hair. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, like Taeyong isn’t watching them, hands curled into fists to stop himself from jerking off like he wants to. One of Johnny’s hands wanders to Doyoung’s ass squeezing hard and Doyoung and Taeyong moan in tandem.

“I think someone is enjoying the view,” Johnny whispers hotly in Doyoung’s ear, but still loud enough for Taeyong to hear.

Doyoung turns to look at the small figure seated on the bed, his lips wet and kiss swollen, and it takes all of Taeyong’s willpower to stay still like he’d been told.

“Too bad it’s not his turn,” is all Doyoung says before turning  back to Johnny. Taeyong whimpers, a pathetic little sound that makes Doyoung groan and reach for Johnny again. He makes quick work of Johnny’s belt, the black slacks sliding down under the weight of the buckle. Johnny steps out of them, eyes glued to Doyoung’s fingers as he undoes every single button on his white dress shirt. Doyoung takes the time to kiss every new patch of uncovered skin until he’s sliding the shirt of Johnny’s shoulders letting it fall to the floor. The kisses he leaves on Johnny’s neck are wet and sloppy and Johnny allows it until Doyoung is circling a nipple with his tongue and his patience snaps. Taeyong watches riveted, as Johnny drags Doyoung up his body and devours his mouth. Watching his doms kiss is so different than when either of them kiss him. Where Taeyong would’ve melted in Johnny’s arms, Doyoung pushes back, grabbing a fistful of Johnny’s hair and yanking hard. In response Johnny gropes at Doyoung’s groin, rubbing over the zipper of his jeans until the grip on his hair loosens.

“Johnny, fuck,” Doyoung groans as the button on his jeans is undone, zipper sliding down. He rids himself of his own shirt and is reaching for Johnny again when the creaking of their bed makes him turn his head.

 Taeyong looks absolutely ruined already. Ever the good boy he’s just where they’d left him except now he’s covered in sweat, breathing hard, his desire evident in his tense thighs and full cock in between them. Doyoung turns his full attention to Taeyong, opening his tiny fists to find crescent shaped indents on the palms of his hands. “Oh, baby,” Doyoung whispers before kissing both of Taeyong’s palms. “It must’ve been so hard to wait your turn. I think you deserve a reward for your patience.” Not missing a beat Johnny fetches the collar from the bedside table, laughing softly at Taeyong’s surprised gasp. He looms over Taeyong as he fastens it and Taeyong loves it, loves Johnny’s size and the way it makes him feel small and protected.

“Oh my,” Johnny says, stepping back to admire Taeyong afterwards. “I always forget how pretty that looks around your neck, kitten. Do you remember when we gave this to you?”

Taeyong does. For his birthday he’d wanted to do a scene and his boyfriends had surprised him with the collar during it. He’d always wanted one, but the nice ones were so expensive that he didn’t dare ask. He’d been so overwhelmed the first time he’d worn it that he had to safe word out of the scene because he knew there was no way he’d be able to follow instructions. There were a lot of tears that day, but it’s still one of Taeyong’s happiest memories so he answers yes to Johnny’s question.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Doyoung praises. He smears the precum over Taeyong’s cockhead, the way Taeyong jumps at the sudden stimulation setting his nerve endings on fire. “Mine. My pretty baby.”

Doyoung squeezes him a little too hard and Taeyong yelps, but Johnny is there to swallow the sound. His lips part automatically and he moans low as Johnny licks inside his mouth, the kiss more tongues and teeth than anything else. Johnny cups the back of Taeyong’s head, guiding him down until his back hits the mattress with his legs still hanging off the bed. He’s preoccupied by the feeling of Johnny’s lips against his skin, nibbling his earlobe, sucking mark after mark around his collar that he doesn’t notice Doyoung moving around on his right. The first lick makes Taeyong’s cock spurt even more precome and Doyoung licks it all away while Taeyong whines and whines.

“Let us hear you,” Johnny says. He pinches Taeyong’s left nipple hard, satisfied at the way his lover cries out, voice high pitched and desperate.

“No more, no more,” Taeyong pants. Doyoung knows his body too well and he is too close to orgasm. Thankfully Doyoung stops immediately.

“Good boy.” Doyoung watches as Taeyong tries to catch his breath. He trades soft smiles with Johnny. Their boy was just too perfect. “Who do you want to fuck you this time, baby?”

“Both of you,” Taeyong answers immediately, his mind starting to clear a little bit. “I need both of you.”

Doyoung quirks an eyebrow at him. “You can’t come until Johnny and I do.”

“I know,” Taeyong mumbles avaverting his eyes. “I can do it. You’ll punish me if I can’t.”

Johnny and Doyoung share another look, a silent agreement passing between them before Johnny says, “Okay, kitten. If that’s what you want.” He positions himself at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. Taeyong watches as Johnny slides his boxers off his longs legs, finally freeing his half hard cock. He loves Johnny’s cock, the thickness of it and they way it stretches him open every time they fuck. Taeyong’s mouth is watering and he nearly moans in relief when Johnny commands him to suck.

 Doyoung leaves the bed momentarily to remove the rest of his clothing and retrieve a bottle of lube. Clearly Johnny is enjoying the way Taeyong is sucking him off, the grip he has on Taeyong’s hair is hard and unrelenting. Taeyong takes it all, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes when Johnny hits the back of his throat. Doyoung thinks he could get off just like this, stroking his cock while watching his lovers, but that’s not what Taeyong wants so he climbs back into bed instead. Taeyong moans around Johnny’s cock as Doyoung slides one finger inside of him. He’d been expecting it, the anticipation building when he heard the telltale sound of a cap being opened, and he pushes back against Doyoung’s hand ever so slightly. What he’s not expecting is for Doyoung to add a second finger so soon. The sudden sting makes him lose focus and he accidentally bares his teeth, making Johnny yelp. Dread fills Taeyong as Johnny tugs on his hair even harder, pulling him up while Doyoung pulls his fingers out of his ass. Even though his heart is thundering in his chest Taeyong whines at the loss and it makes Johnny frown at him even more.

“What did I tell you about using your teeth?” Johnny questions. He moves his hand from Taeyong’s hair to his chin, forcing Taeyong to look right at him.

“That you don’t like it,” Taeyong answers, his voice barely audible.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I -,” Taeyong stutters, “I didn’t mean to. Doyoung just -”

“Are you blaming Doyoung for your mistake?” Johnny interrupts, smirking because even though all the color has drained from Taeyong’s face his cock is still hard.

“No! It was all my fault. My mistake.”

“You know what good boys do?” Johnny asks and Taeyong swallows hard because he knows what the answer it. “They pay for their mistakes.”

“Yes,” Taeyong hangs his head. He goes back to his previous position on all fours to wait for whatever comes next.

Doyoung is rubbing his hands up and down the back of Taeyong’s thighs when he asks, “How many?”

“I think six. What do you think, kitten? Think you can handle six?” Johnny asks. Taeyong’s face is so close to his erection that he can feel Taeyong’s breath on his cock.

“I can handle it,” Taeyong replies. “I deserve it.”

There’s a moment where everything is still and quiet, Taeyong’s entire body tense in anticipation. Doyoung lands the first strike to Taeyong’s right butt cheek, the air cracking at the sound. He watches the red bloom over Taeyong’s skin and longs to kiss it, but has to wait until Taeyong’s punishment is over to do so.

“Count,” Johnny reminds, taking his cock into one hand and tapping it lightly against Taeong’s cheek.

“One.” Taeyong’s voice is more breath than sound.

The second strike lands on his left butt cheek and Taeyong groans, loving the way his skin tingles and is beginning to feel hot. He wants more.

“Two.”

The next two hits come in quick succession to the backs of his thighs and Taeyong moans loud and unabashed. “Three, four.”

“You like it, baby?” Doyoung asks, rubbing his hands over the tender flesh. “You like when I spank your ass like that?”

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong pants, Johnny’s cock resting against the side of his face while his own hangs heavy between his legs.

The fifth strike is harder than the previous ones, more pain than pleasure, and Taeyong cries out. “Five” his vision is starting to be blurred by tears, but he does nothing to stop them, let’s them fall on Johnny’s thighs in tiny puddles. The last smack knocks the breath out of him, but Taeyong still manages to rasp out, “six,” before Johnny is pulling him up to rest against his chest.

“Good baby,” Johnny praises over and over, kissing Taeyong’s tear stained cheeks.  “Shush now. We’re gonna make you feel good.”

It takes a few minutes, but soon enough Taeyong is calm enough to continue.

“Kneel for me, kitten,” Johnny commands. “Hands on the headboard. I wanna see what Doyoung did to your ass.” They bought their bed just for this, a king size mattress with a sturdy frame and headboard. “Your ass is so red,” Johnny comments and Taeyong is sure that his face has flushed to match it. The bed shifts as the two men move behind him, but Taeyong keeps looking forward, groaning when he feels two sets of hands and lips kissing and caressing his sensitive skin. Doyoung continues with his earlier task of prepping him, barely stretching Taeyong to three fingers so that he’ll be nice and tight for Johnny. Taeyong can hear them kissing and he imagines Doyoung spreading lube on Johnny’s cock for him. He hisses when the tip of Johnny’s cock touches his hole. He’s disappointed that Johnny opted to wear a condom, but it only makes sense since Doyoung is gonna fuck him right after. Johnny doesn’t waste any time setting a rhythm, also desperate for his own release. He fucks up into Taeyong, hitting his prostate on every other thrust and Taeyong loses himself to it immediately, pushing down to meet Johnny’s hips. It’s good. It’s so fucking good that it’s only a few minutes before Taeyong is begging Johnny to stop.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Taeyong whines, body thrashing slightly to keep himself from coming. Doyoung comes to his rescue then, gripping the base of his cock hard, effectively killing his impending orgasm. Taeyong begins to cry in earnest, his physical need for release clashing with his desire to be a good boy like he promised. Johnny sits back on his haunches, pulling Taeyong with him so they’re stuck together, chest against back. The change in position causes Johnny’s cock to shift inside of him and Taeyong whimpers pathetically. He makes no attempts to hide his tears, body going limp in Johnny’s embrace as Doyoung keeps a firm hold of his cock.

“Oh, kitten,” Johnny croons. “You want to come so badly don’t you?”

“Please,” Taeyong begs even though it’s no use. He’d asked for this after all.

“Not yet, baby. Not yet,” Doyoung says. He lets go of Taeyong’s cock to cup his tiny face in both his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away freshly fallen tears. “Beautiful,” Doyoung praises and it makes Taeyong whimper even more. “You’re so pretty when you cry. My pretty baby.”  Johnny rubs the tops of Taeyong’s thighs until he calms down, pushing him forward when he does so that Taeyong is supporting his own weight on his elbows. They’re experts at this now and the transition is seamless, their bodies staying connected the entire time.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Johnny whispers onto the skin of Taeyong’s neck as he starts to snap his hips. “You squeeze my dick so good. Gonna come so hard in your tight little ass. Fuck.”

Taeyong can barely form coherent thoughts, much less words, so he merely moans in response, letting Johnny use his body for pleasure, relishing the feeling of being wanted. He can almost feel the bruises blooming under Johnny’s hands, the grip on his waist tightening even more as Johnny’s nears his release. It’s only a few short minutes, but to Taeyong it feels like forever before Johnny is coming. He can feel the warmth of the come through the condom and it makes his whine. Taeyong always loved barebacking and he was desperate for it, hoping Doyoung would know and he wouldn’t have to ask. After Johnny pulls out Taeyong loses all strength in his arms, collapsing on the bed, moaning at the slight friction of having his cock pressed against the mattress. The moment is short lived because Doyoung is flipping him over so they can kiss. Doyoung’s lips are less full than Johnny’s and Taeyong has always loved how he can tell the difference just from kissing, even when he’s as far gone as he is now. He spreads his legs so that Doyoung can settle in between them, their cocks sliding against each other easily.

“So wet for me, baby,” Doyoung praises. He kisses down Taeyong’s neck, leaving his own marks alongside Johnny’s. He can smell traces of Johnny’s cologne on Taeyong’s skin and it drives him crazy. “I wanna come inside of you,” Doyoung says, sitting up and brushing Taeyong’s hair off his forehead. “You like that right, baby? Wanna fill you up.”

Taeyong shivers. “Please, please, please,” he practically slurs, spreading his legs even further apart to show how much he wants it.

“I love when you’re desperate like this,” Doyoung says as he spreads lube on his cock. “Tell me how bad you want it."

“Doyoung, please,” Taeyong whines, kicking at the sheets in vain.

“Tell me or I won’t fuck you.” The threat alone is enough to clear Taeyong’s head just enough so that he can speak properly.

“I need your cock inside me so bad,” Taeyong pants, eyes falling shut as Doyoung teasingly rubs the head of his dick against Taeyong’s hole. “Please, fuck me. Stretch me open with your cock. I don’t care if it hurts. I wanna feel you come inside me.”

When Doyoung finally pushes inside of him it feels like all the air has been punched out of Taeyong’s body. He gasps, thrashes, but Doyoung doesn’t pay him any mind, just pushes on Taeyong’s shins until his thighs are resting on his chest. Taeyong hooks his arms around his knees to hold his legs in place, doesn’t know how or where he finds the strength to do it, as Doyoung fucks him with long strokes.

“You guys are so hot,” Johnny interjects. He’d cleaned up a little and was now back in bed. “I could get hard again just from watching you guys fuck.”

Taeyong is crying again, it always happened when he was denied his orgasm like this, and just the sight of tears running down his cheeks is almost enough to push Doyoung over the edge. He’d never been able to explain, why Taeyong crying turned him on so much, either way Doyoung thought he looked so fucking beautiful in those moments.

“Fuck our baby good.” Johnny’s voice comes from somewhere behind Doyoung. He picks up the pace, Taeyong practically folded in half, their foreheads touching. “Fill him up. He deserves it.”

Taeyong sobs openly, brokenly when Doyoung comes. It feels so good, so amazing and wet and warm, but it’s still not enough. He’s so hard it hurts and so he cries, letting go of his legs and letting them fall against the mattress with a thump. Come runs down his thighs as Doyoung pulls out and he loves it, the feeling of being dirty and used, but still safe in the care of his two lovers. Johnny is by his side in an instant, stroking his face and whispering words of praise over and over.

“Almost there, kitten. You’re being so good, so perfect.”

“Please,” Taeyong begs and finally, the time for teasing is over.

Johnny shoves three fingers inside of Taeyong, Doyoung’s come more than enough to make it easy. “How can you still be so tight?” Johnny wonders out loud, adding his pinky, making Taeyong scream. Doyoung is on his other side. He finally takes hold of Taeyong’s cock, jerking him fast and sloppy just how he likes it. Taeyong feels like he’s floating, his body is worn out, but also tense with the need for a physical relase. The sensations are overwhelming, Johnny fucking him with his fingers as Doyoung’s hands pump his cock and thumb his nipples.

“You should see yourself,” Doyoung says, loosening his grip on Taeyong’s cock just enough to keep him right on the edge. Johnny doesn’t let up at all, alternating between deep thrusts and curling his fingers upwards to hit Taeyong’s prostate. “My come is leaking out of your ass and all over Johnny’s fingers. It makes me want to fuck you again. You’re so beautiful, baby. Fucking perfect.”

“Please, please,” Taeyong begs again. He doesn’t think he can say much more than that. Doyoung’s grip tightens again and Taeyong has to squeeze his eyes shut. It’s all too much, the way Doyoung thumbs the slit of his cock while Johnny presses his fingers against his prostate over and over. His voice is hoarse from all the sounds of desperation and the sheets are soaked in his sweat. His body is more than ready. All he needs is permission.

“Show us,” Doyoung says against Taeyong’s temple. “Show us how good we fuck you. Come, baby. We want you to come right now.”

Taeyong’s body snaps, he feels weightless for a millisecond before the pleasure is coursing through his veins as he comes and comes and comes.

He’s never alone after that, one of his lovers always by his side while the other takes care of more practical matters. Johnny holds him against his chest while Doyoung gets a warm washcloth to wipe him down, Doyoung gives him small sips of water while Johnny runs the bath. Taeyong loves aftercare just as much as everything he has to endure to get to this point. He’s always considered himself lucky to have found two doms, two partners, who were so considerate and kind. The tub in the master bathroom is huge, it had to be in order to fit Johnny’s legs and one other person. Taeyong sighs as he settles into the warm water. He leans against Johnny’s chest, feeling warm and protected in the taller man’s embrace. Doyoung showers quickly while they soak, kissing them both quickly before leaving to get them some food from downstairs. It isn’t long before they can hear Doyoung puttering around the kitchen. It makes Taeyong smile.

“He’s making pancakes,” Taeyong comments. He shifts a little and Johnny tightens the hold on his waist.

“How do you know?” Johnny rests his chin on Taeyong’s forehead, wiggling it around in a way that makes Taeyong giggle.

“Because they’re my favorite. I always get my favorite on nights like these.” There’s a smug tone to Taeyong’s reply and it makes Johnny snort.

“Yeah, yeah. Doyoung made me stop by the grocery store on the way home to pick up some chocolate chips for your pancakes. How old are you again?”

“Old enough to know that if I spend too long in this bath that I’ll fall asleep and won’t get to eat our boyfriend’s delicious cooking.”

“Ten more minutes,” Johnny compromises. “It’s good for your skin.”

Truthfully Taeyong’s ass wasn’t hurting very much, but at this point he knew better than to argue. He does doze off, the smell of the lavender bubble bath lulling him to sleep. Johnny wakes him, helps him out of the tub, dries him with a soft towel with such a gentle touch that it makes Taeyong’s chest tighten.

The three of them eat chocolate chip pancakes in bed. Taeyong sits propped against a mound of pillows while Doyoung and Taeyong take turns feeding him. Doyoung _tsks_ when Johnny gets melted chocolate on a freshly changes pillowcase and all Johnny does is shrug, trying to wipe the chocolate away with his crisp white bathrobe which makes Doyoung sigh in exasperation. As punishment Johnny is assigned to dish duty.

“Roll over, Taeyong,” Doyoung instructs. “We have to put some lotion on your ass.”

Taeyong huffs, rolls his eyes a little, but still follows. “It doesn’t even hurt that bad.”

“Uh huh.” Doyoung generously spreads the lotion on Taeyong’s ass cheeks and on the back of his thighs. “You’re a big strong man. You feel no pain.” Taeyong can’t help but laugh at that. “Stop that,” Doyoung continues. “It makes your ass jiggle too much and no one in this house has it in them for another round.”  In response Taeyong wiggles his ass cutely and Doyoung lets out another sigh. “You and Johnny are hopeless. I don’t know why I bother.”

Unsurprisingly, Taeyong likes to sleep in between his two lovers. Johnny spoons him from behind while Doyoung faces him, rubbing his bare legs.  

“Was it too much?” Doyoung finally asks. They always did this before falling asleep; checking in to make sure everyone was okay with what happened.

“No,” Taeyong shakes his head, yawns, and Doyoung chuckles. “I would tell you if it was. I know my safe word and how to use it.”

“Okay,” Johnny replies, kissing the top of Taeyong’s head. “We believe you.” The room is quiet after that.

Taeyong falls asleep quickly, Doyoung and Johnny’s interlaced fingers resting on his hip.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my permanent address is the sin bin.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
